These Eyes That Love You
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Renji receives devastating injuries protecting him, Byakuya vows to get the redhead back on his feet. As the two struggle to overcome Renji's condition, they find a far deeper connection between them than they ever imagined could exist. Byakuya/Renji, Yaoi


**These Eyes That Love You**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Watching You Forever**

"Good morning, Lord Byakuya," Torio greeted his cousin, watching as the noble lord's eyes blinked open and he sat up slowly, groaning softly as his partially healed battle wounds ached anew, "Ah, just a moment, sir. Michio is coming."

"Hmmm," Byakuya sighed, trying to hide his discomfort with his usual sedate expression, but not fooling his astute attendant for a moment, "I am fine."

Torio chuckled inwardly as he moved into the dressing area and laid out the Kuchiki leader's uniform. A few moments later, Byakuya joined him in the dressing area and positioned himself quietly in front of the mirror, his eyes still sleepy and unfocused as his attendant removed his sleeping yukata and began to dress him.

His mind drifted as the clan healer arrived and began to infuse his body gently with healing reiatsu. He found himself drawn back to the aftermath of his final, deadly battle with the quincy, As Nodt, and unnerving discovery he had made.

_"N-no! You...shinigami bastard!" As Nodt hissed, his eyes wide and unbelieving as the noble's power wrapped around him, "How did you do this? How?"_

_"It doesn't matter," he told the dying quincy, "All that matters is that your rampage, your slaughter of our people has ended. Die and begone. Your treachery ends here."_

_As Nodt groaned and dropped to his knees, his blood leaking out and pooling on the ground. He held himself on hands and knees for a moment, glaring hatefully up at the noble, then collapsed entirely._

_"Farewell," said Byakuya, returning the words that the quincy had said to him upon defeating him in their first battle._

_He turned back and scanned the area, quickly honing in on the flickering reiatsu of his collapsed fukutaichou. Ignoring his own wounds, he flash stepped to Renji's side and quickly began to heal him._

_"You were reckless, Abarai," he chided the younger man reprovingly, "But I will not lie and say that I did not appreciate your presence, here at my side. I find your loyalty and dedication to my well-being pleasing. Now, do me the favor of not dying just yet."_

_He caught his breath in surprise as Renji chuckled and his eyes opened._

_"It figures you'd wait until I was unconscious to compliment me," he mused, "You're funny, Captain."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," Byakuya said off-handedly, healing light flaring around his hands, "I am many things, but I am definitely not funny."_

_"Sure you are," Renji insisted, watching as the noble opened his shihakushou top and addressed a deep wound to his chest, "You just don't know it. But...ah, thanks Captain. Thanks for letting me fight alongside you. I hope you're not sorry for doing that. I know I was clumsy."_

_"You weren't clumsy," Byakuya corrected him, "It is just that the quincies are...were...powerful enemies. Cooperation was necessary to overcome them. In any case, do not agonize over having been injured. You fought well."_

_"Huh," the redhead mused, blinking and laughing again._

_Byakuya sighed._

_"Are you delirious, Abarai?" he asked dryly._

_"I must be," Renji said, smirking, "That's the only reason you would compliment me when my eyes were open!"_

_"Shut up, Abarai," the noble said, shaking his head and looking around, "Can you stand? We need to get you evacuated to the fourth division...preferably before another quincy shows up to avenge this one."_

_The redhead shifted, then gasped and went still, his eyes shutting tightly against the pain._

_"S-shit! Sorry, Captain," he panted, "M-my back is really hurting."_

_Byakuya felt a little chill in the pit of his stomach, but kept his expression calm._

_"Very well, then. I will remain with you until help arrives."_

_"But Captain," Renji objected, "There could be more of them. And you're injured too. You should go and..."_

_"Nonsense," Byakuya said, settling next to him and sliding a hand under his body to send reiatsu into the affected area, "I would never leave an injured comrade alone in dangerous territory."_

_"Please, Captain," Renji pleaded with him, "I don't want you to stay here! You're already injured and I can't get up and fight. If one of them..."_

_"Shh," Byakuya admonished him, sending a throb of kido through him that sent him instantly into a deep sleep, "I told you that I am not leaving you. Rest now, Renji. Help will come."_

"You are mending all right," Michio said suddenly, cutting into the noble's remembrance, "But you do still need to take it easy. I hope that you are not planning to go back to duty today."

"I will only be doing desk work," Byakuya informed him, "That and visiting injured comrades at the fourth."

"Ah," said Michio, a knowing glint in his eye, "Yes, well, just be sure that you do not stress your body too much. Your healing will progress more quickly if you care for yourself properly."

"I understand," Byakuya assured the old healer.

"Would you like me to accompany you today?" Torio asked, "I want to check in on my brother and our cousin anyway."

Byakuya started to refuse, but paused at the hopeful look in his attendant's eyes.

"That's right," he acknowledged solemnly, "Koji has not left Tetsuya's side."

"Not since he was brought back from the battlefield," agreed Torio, "He is in agony, waiting for Tetsuya to regain consciousness."

"Yes," Byakuya said, closing his eyes for a moment, "I think that we will all be very relieved when Tetsuya wakes. Come then. Tetsuya would not approve of me traveling about unaccompanied when there are still scattered attacks going on. The war may have ended, but there are still some dangerous quincies who have nothing left to lose in attacking us."

"I understand," Torio said, nodding and laying the last piece of Byakuya's uniform in place.

They left the bedroom together and passed through the doors that led into the damaged gardens. Byakuya was heartened, however, to see the groundskeeper and his assitants hard at work, digging out the destroyed plants and flowers and preparing the rich, dark soil for new plantings. He followed Torio to the garden table, where Rukia waited, along with the heavily bandaged Shiba heir.

"Rukia," he greeted his sister, "Ichigo."

"Good morning, Brother," Rukia replied, "Hi, Torio."

"Hey Byakuya," Ichigo said, smiling, "You look better today."

"You do as well," Byakuya noted, "I am glad that our healers were able to patch you back together."

"Yes, me too," Rukia agreed, digging in to her meal, "You were a mess! I wasn't sure they would be able to put the pieces of you back together."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, "It was a hard fight, but we lived."

He looked up at Byakuya with a troubled expression.

"How's Renji doing?" he asked solemnly, "Is he more aware? Does he...know yet?"

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, forcing down his concerns.

"He goes in and out of awareness. I am not sure if he understands yet how bad it is. But, as soon as he is ready, I will speak to him. Until then, no one is to say anything. The healers don't want him to become discouraged when even they cannot fully predict his outcome."

Ichigo noticed the sudden cloudiness in Byakuya's dark eyes and smiled at him bracingly.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Renji is really strong. He's going to come back. I know he will."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, forcing the words out, even though he wasn't sure that he could believe them, "I am sure that Renji will be all right. He didn't fight as hard as he has all of this time to give up now."

"I am sure that with you to help him, he can make a full recovery, Byakuya," Rukia reassured him.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, standing.

"Wait!" Rukia objected, "You haven't even eaten."

"I am not hungry," Byakuya said, turning away.

Torio rose, then paused as Byakuya shook his head.

"You should eat something and join me at the fourth division later."

"But Lord Byakuya!" Torio objected.

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him.

Torio opened his mouth to object, then broke into a sudden smile as a tall black stallion strode through the back gate and into the gardens, still limping slightly, but wearing a determined expression.

"Arashi!" Torio exclaimed.

Byakuya turned a skeptical eye on the beast.

"You are obviously still healing," he told the stallion, "Go back to the barn. I will be fine just walking to the healing center."

The stallion snorted derisively and stamped an elegant foot. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances and Rukia giggled.

"I don't think that Arashi's going to take 'no' for an answer," she mused.

"He does seem to share Tetsuya's stubbornness," Byakuya observed, frowning, "Well then, if you are so determined..."

He caught his breath painfully as a jolt passed through his back and legs upon mounting.

_Are you all right? _Arashi's wispy voice spoke into his mind.

"I am fine," Byakuya said, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Let's be off."

The stallion moved into a gentle walk, moving quickly enough to avoid an admonishment from his noble rider that he didn't need to be coddled, but slowly enough not to rattle the man's healing body too much. Their eyes scanned the crushed and tumbled buildings as they went. But although it was disturbing how much damage the enemies had caused, it was encouraging, Byakuya thought, to see the crews out and already working on cleaning up the mess and setting things back in order.

"Hold please," said a guard as they passed into the restricted area near the first division, "Oh, it's you, Captain Kuchiki. You may pass, sir."

"Thank you," Byakuya said quietly, as Arashi moved onward.

The repairs in the command area were further along, and it was easier to forget the destruction without as they approached the fourth division. Arashi carried him to the steps of the healing center, then paused as he dismounted and nodded in farewell.

"Go on back to the manor and rest," Byakuya admonished the stallion gently, "We will need you to keep us protected while there are still some powerful enemies on the loose."

_As you wish, Lord Byakuya, _the stallion replied, bowing his head slightly, _Please tell my master that I am looking forward to his return._

"You still cannot connect with Tetsuya's mind?" Byakuya queried worriedly.

_No. But then, he was injured badly and has yet to regain consciousness. Do not worry, Lord Byakuya, Tetsuya will recover. He is very determined. It will just take time._

"Yes," Byakuya agreed.

He watched quietly as the stallion walked away, then turned to face the tall, white building that house the fourth division. Worry nagged at him that Renji would have worsened, although he knew that if it had been the case, he would have been notified. He took a steadying breath and forced his feet into motion, ascending the steps and forcing calm back onto his face as he entered the healing center and approached the receptionist. The young woman smiled immediately upon seeing him.

"Ah, Captain Kuchiki," she greeted him, "Are you back to see Vice Captain Abarai and your cousin?"

"Yes."

"Go on in," she said, nodding.

Byakuya turned down the hallway, slowing as he approached the open door that led into Tetsuya's room. He paused in the doorway, meeting Koji's tired, red eyes as the attendant looked up at him.

"Ah, Lord Byakuya, good morning," he said quickly, trying to sound cheerful, "You've come to see Tetsuya? He is beginning to come around, see?"

Byakuya moved closer and sat down at his cousin's side, taking Tetsuya's pale hand in his. Tetsuya's eyes opened and moved sluggishly in his direction. Then, the younger man shivered and squeezed his fingers gently.

"He's happy to see you, sir," Koji said, wiping a tear away from his eyes, "Thank you so much for coming and raising his spirits. His healers say that he should be fully conscious sometime today and maybe will talk to us by tomorrow."

Byakuya nodded in approval.

"I am glad to hear that. Thank you, Koji, for staying with him. Just be sure that you get some rest, yourself. You don't want our cousin to worry for you."

"Yes, sir! I am sorry, sir," Koji said penitently, "It's just that I was so worried about him. I couldn't sleep at all. Now that he is responding to us, I promise I will rest."

"Very well," Byakuya said, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his injured cousin's forehead, "Both of you rest now. I will come back again tomorrow to see how you are improving."

Tetsuya managed a small smile, then closed his eyes. Koji took the seat that Byakuya had vacated and laid his head down on the bed, resting his cheek on Tetsuya's palm and smiling sleepily.

Byakuya left the room and proceeded down the hallway to where Renji rested in another hospital room. He stopped at the door, suddenly aware that several of Renji's friends were in the room. He thought to leave quietly, but froze as one of the men in the room greeted him.

"Ah, Byakuya," said Kenpachi, "You come to see Abarai too? I'll tell you right now, I've got dibs on fighting him once he's back on his feet. But I'm sure that if he isn't dead, you can convince these other guys to let you go after me."

"How generous of you," Byakuya said dryly, "But if you think that you have rights over his own captain, then you are mistaken."

"Oh?" said Kenpachi, smiling and glancing at the unconscious and heavily bandaged redhead, "Okay, here's what we'll do. You and I will fight to see who gets him first."

"We will settle that at a later time," Byakuya said, starting to turn away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kenpachi called out, stopping him, "I thought you came to see your vice captain."

"I will return later."

"Sit down, Kuchiki," the eleventh division captain said, earning a heated glare from the noble, "Cool your jets. We're all his friends, right?"

"I am Renji's captain," Byakuya said shortly.

"Right. Just sit the hell down for a few minutes."

"Oh, very well," Byakuya sighed resignedly, taking the open seat on the far side of the redhead.

He slipped a hand into Renji's, using the covers to hide the motion. At his touch, Renji groaned and opened his eyes.

"Eh...C-captain?" he moaned softly, "Are we...there yet?"

"What?" Byakuya asked, blinking.

"Ride's bumpy as hell. Do they have t'hit every damned pothole?"

Byakuya's eyes clouded slightly.

"I am sorry," he said softly, as the others watched in silence, "I did try to find the smoothest path."

"No w-worries, Captain. I...I'll be...C-captain?"

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, looking down into Renji's brown eyes.

"Why can't I move?"

The noble's breath caught and he quivered slightly and lied through his resisting teeth.

"You are in shock and still being healed. You will be able to move again soon. Rest now. I will stay with you."

Ikakku and Yumichika exchanged glances with each other and met their own captain's eyes questioningly. Kenpachi frowned and shook his head gently.

"Why don't you two get back and get some damned paperwork done?" he asked, "I hate it when the Captain Commander starts getting on our asses about that. Go on. Get outta here."

He watched as they each gave Renji's hand a gentle squeeze and left the room, then he met Byakuya's eyes again.

"Damned shame," he said softly, "Take care of him, okay?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and nodded briefly, but couldn't answer aloud. He watched as Kenpachi followed in the direction his subordinates had gone. Byakuya rubbed Renji's hand gently and looked down into his hazy eyes again.

"I thought I told you to rest," he said solemnly, "You want to leave this place, don't you?"

He stiffened as a tear rose in one brown eye.

"C'mon Captain," he managed in a choked voice, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know I got really fucked up. Just...be honest with me. Am I gonna die?"

"No, Abarai, you are not going to die."

_Though it would be the easier path, I think..._

"Am I ever getting out of this bed?" he asked, blinking and trying to turn his head away as several tears leaked onto his face, "Because, if I'm not, I have to ask you to put your sword in me right now. I won't rot like this. I'd rather die!"

Byakuya leaned over him and fastened suddenly steely eyes on the younger man.

"Then, if that is your choice, _I_ have no choice, _but to make sure that you get well_."

"How're you going to do that?" Renji half sobbed, "I can't fucking _move_!"

"Trust me," Byakuya said, squeezing the redhead's hand again and locking his eyes on Renji's frightened ones, "I will not let you remain like this. I give you my word!"


End file.
